


on your knees when you look at me

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: my first take on a tumblr prompt, things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear





	on your knees when you look at me

"Wow, that sounds beautiful. I can't wait to see it."

Harry, about to walk into the kitchen, quickly stopped as he heard Zayn on the phone.

"Really? That soon? I'll be there tomorrow, then."

Harry frowned. Zayn was using the voice he usually only used around Harry, tender and soft. He slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?"

Zayn spun around, face full of shock, but then quickly clear. "Just a friend."

"Which friend?" Harry wasn't usually the type to interrogate, but Zayn was acting weird. And not his usual type of weird.

"Jacob. You don't know him."

Zayn tucked his phone into his pocket, then wrapped his arms around Harry. "Why the third degree?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. It's fine. Of course I don't know all your friends. I'm sorry."

Zayn chuckled softly. "It's okay, babe."

Harry leaned more into his hug, but still felt uneasy.

\---

Zayn popped his head into the study. "I'll be back soon, just gotta run some errands, okay?"

Harry looked up at him. "What kinds of errands?"

"Pick up some groceries, we need more milk and there's a few other things I wanna grab for dinner tonight."

Harry nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. "Thanks."

Zayn smiled at him, in that soft tender way just for him, and left.

Harry wiped his eyes, the tears that had formed smearing across his hand. If Zayn really had been talking to a friend yesterday, why would he have lied about meeting up with them? He never lied to Harry, not anymore. Not since he had left the band and called Harry a few days later softly crying, telling him he was going to tell him everything, and he would never lie to him again. But he had just done it, for the first time in years.

Harry got up and went to make some lunch for himself, trying to distract himself from thinking about why Zayn had lied, trying to distract himself from the obvious answer.

\---

Harry watched Zayn open the front door to their house. He watched him set the groceries down on the table, watched him walk over to Harry and lean down to kiss him, before getting back up once he saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Harry stared at him. "Where were you?"

"I told you, I was getting groceries." He gestured to the bag on the table.

"You told me you'd never lie to me again," Harry said, ashamed of how much his voice was shaking. "I know you met someone. I overheard you on the phone yesterday."

Zayn looked shocked. "Oh."

"So who'd you meet?" He didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Harry, it's not like that."

"So what's it like then?"

Zayn hesitated. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh." Harry stared at it.

Zayn opened it. It was a beautiful, delicate ring, with a red stone set in the middle made to look like a rose, and green stones on the rest of the band.

"It's beautiful," Harry whispered.

"And since you talked about this before…" Zayn pulled a simple silver chain from the same pocket. "So you can wear it in public."

Harry looked at him. "Wait. When I was talking about wanting to wear a ring around my neck…" He drifted off, eyes going wide at Zayn.

Zayn smiled sadly. "I was going to cook you a romantic meal and propose to you tonight."

Harry froze, tears starting to well up. "Really?"

"Yeah. But I guess since you know now…" He got down on one knee. "Harry Edward Styles, I love you more than you could ever know. But I plan on figuring out ways to show you for the rest of our lives. You mean everything to me. You're my best friend, my favorite person to be around. Will you marry me?"

Tears ran down Harry's cheeks, and he nodded. "Yes. Of course. I love you so much."

Zayn slipped the ring onto Harry's finger, and Harry kissed him hard.

When they broke apart, Zayn murmured, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I wanted to surprise you."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again, alright?"

Zayn nodded. "I won't."

Harry kissed him again, refusing to let go until he was out of breath. "I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
